


you deserve the whole universe, but i am just a simple star

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian and Tim deserve happiness (and each other), First work - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Ariana Grandes ‘nasa’, Inspired by Music, It’s a really shitty work, I’m lowkey scared to post it on here oof, Love, M/M, OOC, One-Shot, These tags are messy af, m/m - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: there are days when damian needs his own space, time that he can spend alone and self reflect about himself, life, and his lover timothy. timothy doesn’t mind; he’s only one phone call away.( please excuse my shitty work, this idea was just nagging my head and wasn’t going away any time soon. )





	you deserve the whole universe, but i am just a simple star

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> it’s my first time ever writing for the batfam, and especially for damitim. it’s a short read, and hopefully understandable. (pardon my mistakes lol, english is not my first language and i’m just a bad writer in general) critique is welcome. also, the tags are a hot mess lmao. i was inspired by ariana grandes ‘nasa’, so if you look closely you’ll see resemblances to nasa’s lyrics, which also explains the theme here. i just had an idea at eleven and started writing, and boom! here we are. everything aside, hope you enjoy!
> 
> ( !! i also haven’t edited this. so please point out any mistakes if you see any !! )

 

 

there are those days, where damian needs his own space.

 

days when damian needs a day off, one where all the pressure stacks on him and he finally gives in. one where he self-reflects. a day focused solely on himself. in reality, the purpose was much deeper than that, but to make a long story short we’re simply going to say, that damian needs a break every now and then. self discovery, some could say. a day to reflect on old traumas. what damian actually does on those days are unknown. however, those days have a golden rule. don’t bother trying to contact him, unless you want your ass handed to you on a silver platter. 

 

those days tim doesn’t even bother to touch him, a grave difference from other days when tim can’t seem to keep his hands off the other. the two have come a long way, and tim’s not willing to fuck it all up by invading damian’s personal bubble. a very, very delicate bubble.

 

tim really doesn’t want to leave his brat. he wants to show his love and affection. tell his brat he loves him.

 

“how can i tell you i love you tomorrow? i always tell you i love you, in case you forget.” it was the day before damian’s leave, and the lovers were enjoying some drinks on tim’s patio.

 

“well,” damian pondered for a minute, thoughtful. his lips twitched upwards. “you can say you love me through the phone.”

 

tim couldn’t help but moan. “the phone?” he complained. the sharp look damian sent him shut him up immediately.

 

“ahah- sorry dames. expect a call tomorrow night then.” tim offered an awkward smile. hopefully he didn’t fuck it up.

 

damian stared, unimpressed. then he let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. “you idiot.”

 

tim couldn’t help but relax, smiling with his lover. whew.

 

 

 

damian, for lack of better of term, needs a little space.

 

it’s no lie that damian adores his beloved like no-other. however, everyone needs a little me-time. it was one of days. his ‘me-time’, timothy described one day as they lay under the starts, tim’s wrapped around him. damian blushed furiously. he should have pushed timothy off. however, he may or not enjoy timothy’s arms wrapped around him, keeping him warm.

 

but today was different. today his covers will keep him warm tonight, rather than his beloved’s arms. no matter how he loved timothy, he really didn’t want to keep him close tonight.

 

he’ll be better off here tonight, alone in his own apartment.usually damian would appreciate timothy staying over the night. but tonight he felt on a whole other page. it wasn’t anything wrong, really. usually damian would seem to orbit around timothy- simply attracted to his aura- to always be close. like a planet orbiting it’s sun. sometimes however, issues between the two got in their way, where it seemed that their love wouldn’t pull through and that all that was bringing damian close to tim was gravity. this was why nights like these were important. it served as a sort of recharge, a new chance everyday. 

 

damian couldn’t afford to lose tim. 

 

timothy wouldn’t check up on him per requested, unless he sensed something was wrong. there was of course, nothing wrong. just damian being consumed in thoughts. 

 

damian knows timothy doesn’t know he is a huge factor in why he would take nights off. there are multiple factors surrounding tim, positive and negatives ones he would around him. it wasn’t that he was a problem for damian or anything, if so damian would have gotten rid of him already.

 

he considered this night to be beneficial to timothy as well. he’ll come back to his arms with a little more spark. another thing was that damian can’t truly miss him if he’s always alongside him. all it takes is one night. if damian misses timothy, he’ll kiss him differently, more passionately, something timothy always melted for. it would make him appreciate their time more. time apart was beneficial, for both of them.

 

it reminded him of the same night that timothy held him under the stars. “i’m nasa.” timothy started, drowsy. damian glanced up, confused. “you’re the universe.”

 

“oh. how so?” damian asked, amused.

 

“i haven’t finished discovering you, and truthfully i will never finish. you’re an ever-expanding creation of deadly beauty, of mysteries that will never be solved. an ever expanding beauty, a beauty of who’s indescribable. powerful, yet vulnerable. i’m simple. a simple explorer, eager to discover your depths but never being able fully grasp them.” tim yawned, leaning back on the tent they set up.

 

damian sat up and sputtered. “you’re muttering nonsense, drake. are you sure you’re well?”

 

tim laughed, bright and happy. “probably not. that doesn’t mean i don’t love you though.” he reached for damian’s hand. “let’s go to sleep. i want to sleep tonight, just tonight.”

 

damian observed his lover for a few seconds but finally cracked, climbing in the tent with tim and lay close.

 

“ignore what i just said. just know i love you.” tim sleepily muttered before passing out.

 

damian rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile lightly. “i-i love you too, drake.”

 

damian agrees to timothy’s quote to some certain extent. the positions could be switched but the affection was clear on both sides.

 

damian truly wanted to give his love the whole world. however, if damian wanted to give his love the whole world, he would need some space. time to fully appreciate his timothy, to be able to recognize and appreciate the beauty that was timothy. then, would be be truly able to give timothy his entire world.

 

damian hadn’t realized how much time he spent thinking until his phone’s ringing brought him out of his daze. he glanced at the caller id.

 

‘beloved’

 

he felt much more relaxed as he pressed call and put the phone on speaker.

 

“have i ever told you how much i love you?” timothy’s soft voice rang through the speaker.

 

damian laughed softly. timothy and his antics. “no,” he smiled. “mind telling me again?”


End file.
